


Sleepless Nights

by stella_the_great



Category: Original Work
Genre: I have nothing else to say, Other, Poetry, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_the_great/pseuds/stella_the_great
Summary: I wrote this in a few hours in the dead of night for class. Heavily based off T.S. Elliot's Rhapsody on a Windy Night. I love his work, so I figured I'd try to mimick his style. It came out better than I expected. Enjoy.





	Sleepless Nights

Twelve o’clock.  
Along the sandy dunes of wasted time,  
The cool breeze of tomorrow stings my eyes,  
Reminding me of better, more mirthful days.  
The moon watches overhead  
As the waves embrace my feet,  
Crickets chirp, and sea crabs click,  
Watching every step I take.  
Midnight grabs hold of me,  
Shaking loose long forgotten memories.  
Memories that I would have rather let be,  
Collecting dust in the depths of lost thoughts.

Half-past one.  
The cool waves murmured,  
The cool waves muttered,  
The cool waves said, “Observe the owl,  
That sits in its nook on the edge of the sand,  
Watching nothing, yet observing all.  
The wisdom of the world is reflected in those eyes,  
Just as the moon reflects off the sea.  
A wisdom you have never had.”  
Another step,  
And the waves embrace my knees.

Half-past two.  
The cool waves said, “Behold the stars,  
High above us, older than that of the sand between your toes.  
They have seen the world,  
Much like that of the owl.  
The stars have seen all, the stars have known all,  
More than you will ever know.”  
Yet another step,  
And the waves embrace my shaking shoulders.

Half-past three.  
The waves murmured,  
The waves muttered in the dark.

The waves crooned:  
“Note the fish,  
Le poisson ne sait rien,  
Le poisson ne veut rien.  
The fish are simple,  
Swimming in their strange circles.  
They are timid little creatures,  
Avoiding the adventure, fearing the end.  
Much like you avoid life,  
Yet fear for death.  
Make your choice, young one,” the waves said,  
Covering my stinging eyes,  
Embracing my mind.  
“Or the world will choose for you.”

I open my eyes, gasping for breath,  
My decision has been made.  
I find myself drenched on the sandy dunes of wasted time,  
Uncertain if the salt on my lips were mine or the sea’s.  
The waves said, “Four o’clock,  
Dry your tears,  
Wipe the sand from your face.  
It is time to return home,  
Sleep my child, and prepare,  
For tomorrow is another day.”


End file.
